pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Espeon9
Evoluciones_de_eevee.png Hola fans de pokemon soy espeon9 o espi como me llaman jaja, aqui dejen comentarios de mi novela y mensajes bye ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Espeon9. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 21:49 21 sep 2009 ¡Bienvenida! Hola espeon9, espero que disfrutes tus momentos aqui en pokeespectaculos. Ya que somos una wiki sin tantos usuarios (por haora), podrias ayudarnos subiendo las caras de MM con el nombre Cara de Nombredelpokemon.png. Tambien te agradeceriamos que nos dieras a conocer, dile a tus amig@s que tengan pokenovelas que este lugar existe. Si vemos que tienes buenas intenciones, te podras ganar desde un puesto de rollerback, hasta administradora. Saludos, •Kristal • 22:29 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Bienvenida 2, XD Hola, amiga. Pues las imágenes todavía no hay muchas así que sería de gran ayuda que subieras algunas^^, si puedes claro. Besotes. --HarukaAngel 23:00 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Ok... ¡Me encanta tu historia! Espero que sigas así de bien... Por cierto... Tengo que contarte algo en el chat de Fakémon. Cuando puedas, ve hacia allí. Es algo que me dijo un usuario sobre ti. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 13:06 22 sep 2009 (UTC)) Hola Vale, igual con Marina quiero saber si vas a poner acá tu pokénovela, ya he subido varias caras y las de Eevee y todas sus evluciones ya están, creo xD. Besos: --HarukaAngel 15:49 25 sep 2009 (UTC) Perdoname!!!!! El chat andaba re lento y no te podía contestar, sorry!!!!! Si te enojaste x eso perdoname, pleeeeeeaaaaase volvé y seguimos hablando =(=(=(=(=(=(;(;(;(;(;(;( --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 23:02 8 oct 2009 (UTC) Miranda Cosgrove songs La canción de iCarly se llama: Leave it all to me, después son Stay my baby (me encanta), About you now (también me gusta), Adored (otra que me gusta), Headphones on (la escuché un día y no me gustó mucho), Party girl (no me encanta pero el estribillo está bueno), Raining Sunshine (está buena), FYI o sea For your information (otra que me encanta) y creo que no hay otra, por lo menos que yo haya escuchado. También me gustan: Hot N Cold de Katy Perry y Love Story (el video está en mi página) de Taylor Swift. Besos!!! --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 14:03 10 oct 2009 (UTC) Dice.... ..que un Glaceon. Bueno, que gusto que hagas otra y avisame cuando salga en la otra pokénovela, si no te molesta xDD Besos!!!! --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 23:16 13 oct 2009 (UTC) espii! hola espii como andas?! espero que bien oye conectate al chat pliis!!! espero que no estes enojada conmigo??!! hace cuanto que no hablamos te extreñe!!! besos --V.M.D.G.L 00:47 20 oct 2009 (UTC) Venu, amante de la naturaleza ESPII talves en el cuadro de comunidad de esta pagina dice chat y si no es asi entra a wikidex, y si esta cerrado o no igual busca en el cuadro de comunidad la palabra chat entonces se va a abrir en todos los wikis en el que estes registrada --V.M.D.G.L 01:01 20 oct 2009 (UTC) (= No, no me kitás el tiempo y tenés que ir a la eskina superior derecha de la pantalla, donde dice: Espeon9 mi página de inicio, discusión y eso, hay uno que dice MÁS y tiene una punta de flecha, hacé click ahí, si demora hacé varias veces, te tiene que aparecer una especie de lista amarilla, hacés click en donde dice: Organizar Widgets, te salen los widgets arriba de todo y buscá el que diga chat o shout box, y hacé click en un círculo verde con un signo de más (+) y te tiene que cargar el chat al costado y aparecer, bye!!! --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 19:14 21 oct 2009 (UTC) Esa imagen... ...no me la hizo Satoshi, Marina la encontró en internet creo. Y a mi me pasa eso que demora en cargar, andá a Páginas Especiales seguís xa lo último y hay un link que dice: Widgets Dashboard, esperá, mejor te paso el link: http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WidgetDashboard, ese anda mejor, pero no podés cambiar de página, sino proba a no kedarte en la misma página siempre, a ver si así anda bien el chat. --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 19:27 21 oct 2009 (UTC) bueno..... por haora yo las elijo, pero desde diciembre se va a hacer un sistema de eleccion, cambian cada mes. y no gracias =P --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 21:25 21 oct 2009 (UTC) Dijiste... ...en el club de May que ojala hubiera un club de Alma, pues si lo hay, yo lo hice. Fans Club: Kotone/Soul/Alma Jii, si kerés unite. Bye. --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 01:35 23 oct 2009 (UTC) LA historia hola, me encanta tu pokenovela, quiero aparecer, sere un torchic que sea algo timido y asustadizo, pero uando se convierta en combusken sea decidido, valiente y muy poderoso y cuando sea blaziken que se aigual que como es de combusken XD Charisken Texto de titular Texto de titular Pokénovelas Espi, Se me a ocurrido una idea para nuestras pokenovelas que hagan un capitulo juntos. Kunado ballan tus personajes a por rayquaza negro se topen kon mis personajes y luego... idearemos que pasa ok? Un Saludo:R.lucario El Zorro Vasko Rayquaza negro ok tu dime enque capitulo te enfrentaras a rayquza y para entonces en mi pokenovela pondre que tiene una semanalibre y hacen un picnic cerca y por el camino me topo con tus personajes Estos son mis personajes *Rukario que en el segundo capitulo le cambiare el nombre por luky *Pichu que le cambiare el nombre por pichy *Zangoose que le cambiare el nombre por zan *pikachu k tiene el nombre vale diniminutivo de valentina *espeon k tiene ek nombre esperia Un Saludo: R.Lucario El Zorro Vasko espiiiiiiiiii no me quejo pero pareciera que me cortaste de tu novela --V.M.D.G.L 21:52 30 oct 2009 (UTC) perdon no fue esa mi intencion y no estoy molesta disculpame... --V.M.D.G.L 22:08 30 oct 2009 (UTC) Sii Pero no c q piensa Kristal, además ya no kiero hacer nada con ella. No es q esté peleada, sino q ya me harta, entonces.... Pero si kerés si la podemos hacer las 2. ;) --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 22:45 4 nov 2009 (UTC) Okix Pero q t parece si lo hacemos en el chat de acá?? Así es más directo, y tmbn ando triste xq jarf se va...='( --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 22:54 4 nov 2009 (UTC) Y sii.... ..podés salir en mi historia. --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 23:49 4 nov 2009 (UTC) No te preocupes Ya no se va =) X suerte, es q lo convencimos en su blog, miralo en la entrada Adios... --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 00:19 5 nov 2009 (UTC) :P Grax! Y x nada, vos sos una diiviina ❤ Te kiero amiga, bss. --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 00:25 5 nov 2009 (UTC) espii disculpa que a ya avisado tarde pero nesesito que entres a mi pagina de discusion y hagas lo que pide en ultimo mensaje hazlo rapido el timepo se me agota...--V.M.D.G.L 02:43 6 nov 2009 (UTC) holaaaa hola espi cuanto tiempo, me paseo x aqui pa saludarte, k yo tmbien cuntribuyo aqui, pero soy pokemon shiny, lo único que como otro usuario, pokemons shinys al poder. me hicieron una broma registrándome otra vez, ¿sabes? Bueno xaooooo EO!! puedo salir en tu pknovvla?--Zangoose7 23:07 6 nov 2009 (UTC) hola mira puedo salir en tu novela? si puedo quiero ser una mudkip shiny que evolucione en marshtromp shiny y llamarme Praliné y tener un hermano pequeño que sea un wooper y se llame Natillas --la amigita que te ayuda! 15:30 7 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori PD si salgo puedes poner que me guste cualquiera y te hago yo el mudkip y el marstromp shinys gracias merci(Gracias en francés) luego de pongo los pokemon y que natillas me acompañe siempre--la amigita que te ayuda! 15:36 7 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori hey mira: Archivo:mudkip_shiny.pngArchivo:marshtromp_shiny.png--la amigita que te ayuda! 16:07 7 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori espii discuulpame pero pasa que tenes que elegir uno de los tres elementos de abajo --V.M.D.G.L 23:52 11 nov 2009 (UTC) okey cuando quieras okey cuando quieras te hablare en el xat--Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 23:29 18 nov 2009 (UTC) hola hola espeon conectate n el chat te habla pokeosfi auqie ts el ink es http://xat.com/PokeEspectaculos completamente evolucionada hola espi, me encanto como decoraste y cambiaste la pagina de discucion, de seguro ya no sabias donde quedaban los mensajes antiguos de los nuevos, de verdad que sabes como hacer de una pagina, un desfile de colores y diseños, y me gusto mucho el capitulo 10, la idea de las cerraduras no la entendi mucho, a menos de que sean puertas legendarias con santuarios adentro donde colocar las esferas, bueno lo descubrire con el tiempo, sigue siendo buena amiga y novelista, tienes talento en eso.thumb|el futuro me dice que tu triunfaras en tus novelas, y que alguien se golpeara comiendo un sanwich. -lo del sanwich fue algo que se me ocurrio. -cuidate y mira siempre adelante con la frente en alto. -sarume Valeee Mira cancele no tiene titulo por razon "X" y tengo otra, y si queires ee tenia la idea que seamos hermanas junto a sofi y haru... Nombre:( el nombre que quieras y si quieres un apodo es opcional lo del apodo) Edad: Imagen: (no sprites)asi como en la novela de haru ( puede ser tu apariencia o tu vertimenta o las dos) Equipo: (tu equipo pkmn)( hasta 8) Profesion: Aca pones lo que eres (entrenadora, cordinadora,ranger,estilista pkmn, investigador pkmn..etc) Personalidad: Aqui pon como eres... Gustos y disgustos: Lo que te gusta y disgusta (obvio jaja) Elemento: Aire, oscuridad, luz, agua, Dragon/Acero, electricidad es maurs, hielo es haru, planta soy yo y fuego un personaje especila para mi... Poderes: Te pido que te fijes si alguien puso la ficha antes que vos...pliiis... tu pkmn no tienen que ser de tu tipo.. no se si ya lo puse pero dulces deseos por siempre hola espee, lo del sanwich fue algo que se me ocurrio para dar el toque de gracia, si tu quieres te puedo dar la idea de los guardianes de las esferas esfera acero:skarmory o registeel esfera agua:suicune o vaporeon esfera bicho:dustox esfera dragón:rayquaza (bueno) esa la encuentran hasta el final esfera eléctrica:raikou o jolteon esfera fantasma:drifblim esfera fuego:entei o flareon esfera hielo:recice o glaceon esfera lucha:lucas--para proteger la esfera lucha, el se encerro en ella esfera normal:regigigas esfera hierba:leafeon esfera psiquica:gallade esfera roca:regirock o ryperior esfera siniestro:umbreon o migthyena esfera tierra:hippowdon o claydoll esfera veneno:seviper esfera volador:pidgeot o staraptor esfera ???: no tiene, es la unica esfera que no tiene guardian, ya que es la llave para derrotar al mal. espero que te sirvan, y la idea me llego como una premonicion, que la suerte nunca se acabe -sarumethumb|podras triunfar en lo que te propongas, tienes la fuerza y el instinto que se necesita para lograr grandes cosas n_n YUPII GANO LEAFEON^^ ★‿★ claro que podemos ser amigas n.n bueno espii...espero qe estes bien.salu2 =3 --★*✿Luzz✿*★ 15:58 2 dic 2009 (UTC) sorprendentemente brillante ahora si me dejaste boquiabierto como un exploud, la idea de que una novela sea la continuacion de otra y por mas de 10 años despues me parece genial, tu mente me cego, inspiro, despues me impacto y finalmente me desmayo. aqui te tengo las ideas pára la novela de espeon: -isla arcoiris es un bello archipiélago con grandes montes y riscos hechos de cristal que reflejan la luz creando un arcoiris eterno, pero la asociación oscura quiere ese poder de energía perpetua, así que mandan a gyarados y banette a destruir el archipiélago y con una bomba y robar los cristales. -la única para detenerlos es la princesa togepi que con la amistad de espee logra evolucionar a togetic, pero no es suficiente, así que espeon le da su collar de sol (hecho con piedra día) y la princesa evoluciona a togekiss y usa metrónomo que se convierte en un gigantesco surf, apaga la bomba y envía lejos a gyarados y banette. -el surf, descubre un nuevo risco de cristal que llega a selva negra, y es tan resistente que se puede caminar sobre el, así que lo usan para llegar a selva negra y próximamente a ciudad sombría.thumb|recuerda que siempre tendras mi luz, asi que nunca estaras sola -sobre la mudanza, acabo de llegar a un pueblo hace poco y a penas tengo amigos aqui, pero tu sigues siendo una de mis mejores amigas y realmente te aprecio como eres, que tengas felices fiestasthumb|te deseo una feliz navidad con todos tus amigos, y un muy feliz año nuevo hola safira hola si seguro que podes estar el tema es que no podes tener legendarios cepto que pueden ser lñlamados o sean tus amigos pero ienen que estar libres por ejemplo como el articunode l señor este de la avioneta --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 00:01 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Pokemon gijinka ¿puedo salir en Pokemon gijinka ?mira:Archivo:chica_bellosom.jpeg--¡cuenta conmigo! 16:47 8 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori que tal espee hola espi, el nuevo capitulo esta muy bueno, si quieres te doi esta idea de la gran aventura de espee: selva oscura, espi cae a ciudad oscura por vía de cañón, selva oscura es una selva rodeada de arboles de gruesas hojas que hacen que el sol no llegue, los arboles y arbustos crecen en forma de laberinto por el que no pasa la luz, el lugar ideal para una base de la asociación oscura, mismagius y misdreabus, junto con kitty ven a espi perdida en la selva y deciden perseguirla y quitarle las 5 esferas que tiene, pero en eso llega shiftry guerrero del viento y salva a espee llevándola al árbol principal de selva oscura, y le dice a espee que deben destruir esa base secreta de la asocias ion oscura, pero que ocupan mas miembros, entonces espi saca al guardián de la hierba leafeon y usa un llamado a los pokemon tipo planta del lugar, y deciden infiltrarse y destruir la base, en la infiltración espi descubre en una habitación la esfera fantasma y decide tomarla, despues logran destruir es lugar y mandar a volar a kitty y a las demas, ya perdidas en el laberinto, comienzan a discutir. en isla arcoiris swampert y nina deciden ir en un bote a playa de selva oscura por espi, y se topan con el laberinto y con el guardian del laberinto venasaur y venu le dice que si le derrota podran pasar y venasaur acepta el trato, al derrotarlo, nina les dice el camino para reunirse con espi. -espero que te guste, que pases feliz navidad -sarume Hola Hola deje este mensaje para avisarte que los listones que tienes en tu pag las subi yo y eran exclusivamente para mi pokenovela, pero no importa los puedes usar, pero para la proxima pide permiso ok? ah..y ademas ...es que quiero aparecer en tu pokenovela La aventura de Valentina mi sprite seria asi: Archivo:Corredor_DP.png y me especialiso en los pokes tipo dragon mi equipo seria asi: http://images.wikia.com/es.pokemon/images/e/e2/Dragonite_OCPA.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/e/eb/Tyranitar_Pt_brillante.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/3/30/Metagross_DP_brillante.png http://images.wikia.com/es.pokemon/images/c/ce/Charizard_OCPA_brillante.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/8/88/Venusaur_OCPA.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/2/25/Blastoise_OCPA.png StalinC 01:49 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Emm si puedes quiero aparecer en tu pokenovela La aventura de Valentina=).mi sprite seria asi:Archivo:Lance_OCPA.png y me especialiso en los pokes tipo dragon mi equipo seria asi: *Archivo:Charizard_OCPA.png *Archivo:Dragonite_OCPA_2.png *Archivo:Gyarados_OCPA_brillante.png *Archivo:Garchomp_OCPA.png *Archivo:Tyranitar_OCPA.png *Archivo:Salamence_OCPA_brillante.png Si puedes.muchas gracias a y yo tambien soy de venezuela de que estado eres? =)--Dialga palkia 01:37 11 dic 2009 (UTC) PD:Eviame un mensaje a mi discusion Hola ¿puedo salir en la aventura de valentina?Archivo:Selene.pngeste es mi sprite me llamo selene--¡cuenta conmigo! 20:12 12 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfoclori hola Archivo:Selene_Invierno.pngArchivo:Selene_fiesta.pngy porfa puedes poner al sprite de blue como el que me gusta?a el tambien le gusto yo--¡cuenta conmigo! 20:38 12 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfoclori que tal espi hola espee, acabo de comenzar una novela y me siento muy feliz, sarume ha estado ocupado en el hospital ayudandole al medico por las mañanas, como siempre me meti en problemas y me lastime, pero me recupero muy rapido, te pondre en mi novela pokemon hasta el fin cada capitulo se estrena durante cada martes o jueves, espero que te guste y propongas ideas como la que te propuse, en nombre de mi y mi prometido sarume quiero decirte gracias por ser tan amable y por ser una gran escritora de novelas, cuidate - keyko Espiiiiiiiiii Ya hice un nuevo episodio de El poder de Kirlia parte 2 espero qeu te guste (PD: ESTE ES EL MISMO MENSAJE QUE LES DEJE A NUESTRAS HERMANAS) --V.M.D.G.L 04:08 19 dic 2009 (UTC) Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Espeon!!! Si claro k kiero salir en tu novela si es una novela de pokemon(mundo misterioso o k no salgan humanos) sere Riolu y si es de humanos soy la Ranger Caty sabes?si no sabe kien es Caty ahi te dejo el link de su descripción: http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Buscar?search=&go=1 Y en el buscador busca Caty Oky?y soy Ranger y mi acompañante (como no) es Kirlia y amas tengo la "Percepción de Cronos" pero esa vez con Kirlia si no sabe k es ya te digo k es el poder de visiones de pasado-futuro de MM2 y MM1 Y MM3 sabes? dew!!!x3 --Karen,la Medium 11:38 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola espi =D Vi que adoptastes el pokehatch9, para hacer oficial que lo adoptastes, tienes que rellenar una ficha en Discusión:Centro de Adopcion PokeHatchs --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 15:43 21 dic 2009 (UTC) Entra aca http://xat.com/PikachuSecretBase entra rapido Hola puedo aparecer en Transformacion, aventura y deseos??? --StalinC 15:22 22 dic 2009 (UTC) hola hola puedo aparecer en trasformacion aventuras y deseos???? como......dialga bueno a ydime en que estado de venezuela vivez bueno... --Blackchase 17:16 22 dic 2009 (UTC) Oye en tu novela puedo evolucionar?? y si no puedo tonces quiero ser Charizard directamente --StalinC 17:52 23 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿puedo... En tu novela estar enamorada de uno que sea asi:Archivo:chico Infernape.jpeg?--Acelfoclori Feliz Navidad Navideña..... Aca esta tu regalo, espero que te guste, hermana de todo corazon que la pases bien... Archivo:Togepi-V.jpeg Archivo:Espeon-V.jpeg‎ Archivo:Poké_Ball_Val2.png Archivo:Poké_Ball_Val.png No soy muy habilidosa con paint, ya lo notaras, pero espero que te guste... novela espe tu molesta que haga una novela de giginkas como la tuya te rpegunto por ke noq uiero ener problemas con una hermanita --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 01:09 25 dic 2009 (UTC) frame|Puedo?????? ola si quieres puedo hacer el traje de gala invierno para tu novela mejor--¡cuenta conmigo! 13:53 27 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori la aventura de valentina ponme en mi discusion los sprites normales, los de invierno y los de gala y los hare mejor por favor--¡cuenta conmigo! 18:03 27 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfoclori Ahi esta, decieme que te parece... Quieisera que volvieras Para verte una vez mas Y no quedarme sola Por los últimos minutos…. Siempre te querre Nunca te olvidareee Siempre te querre Coro: Quiero volar a tu lado, Quiero sentirme aompañada Quiero sentir como Estas a mi ladoooo Tienes la perfeccion Estar contigo es lo que mas quiero, mi anhelo Esto es para ti amiga mia…..Sin ti no puedo avanzar Necesito que me esucheeeeeees Ven ven por favor, necesito tu ayuda, Se que veremos las estrellas y al Nos encontraremos…. Coro: Quiero volar a tu lado, Quiero sentirme aompañada Quiero sentir como Estas a mi ladoooo Tienes la perfeccion MMMMMMMM Quiero volar de nuevo contigo Quiero escuchar tu palabra en el oído Y siempre saber que estas a mi lado Amiga te lo debo todo… ESPIIIII ESPI, POR FIN TE ENCUENTRO, DIOS ERES MAS DIFICIL DE ENCONTRAR QUE NADIE, TE EXTAÑO MUCHOOO ESTOY TRISTE SIN TI, ESPERO QUE NO TE HAYAS OLVIDADO DE MI-->..::::♠☻El AzuLiTo☻♠::::..< 21:49 30 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola Espy!! Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, me sirvio de mucho y me iso aprender nuevas cosas, eres la mejor Feliz anio nuevo xD tu amigo--~*Jc*~ 04:59 2 ene 2010 (UTC) querida amiga hola oie si quieres puedess venis al xat aqui nos encuentras facil http://xat.com/PikachuSecretBase Saludos amiga y gracias por la ayuda del otro dia eres un sol como espeon ^^--~*Jc*~ 01:44 3 ene 2010 (UTC) sigue el simbolo thumb|gracias, en la novela mosraste el equilibrio que tenemoshola espi, ahora estoy en una gran crisis, pero es no significa que me deprima, aun veo hacia el mañana con una sonriza de sunflora y con un corazon de swapert, me encanto el giro que dio la novela, gracias por enamorar a swampert y ninetales, me recuerda lo que siento por keyko, si te sientes triste o mal ésta frase siempre la utilizo "vamos a creer en el futuro", siempre que la pronuncio me animo y me levanto para lograr lo que sea, hablando de buenas noticias, keyko se recupero de su pierna fracturada y ya puede hacer piruetas, lamentablemente mi padre quiere mudarse de nuevo a mi pueblo natal y keyko quiere irse conmigo, pero no se si sus hermanos la dejen quedarse aqui en un pueblo en una montaña, espero que te animes pronto, "vamos a creeren el futuro". Espi amiga Espi como estas? ahora no puedo usar el chat estoy tratando de arreglarlo entonces te pregunto aca.. Por que haru sale media ruda con vos? Digo por lo : bien hecho val --La madre naturaleza manda!!..Venu 20:38 12 ene 2010 (UTC) hermana haru no dijo eso lo digo yo es que pareciera.... --La madre naturaleza manda!!..Venu 20:47 12 ene 2010 (UTC) aaa aaaah ok jejeje --La madre naturaleza manda!!..Venu 21:09 12 ene 2010 (UTC) ¡Regalo! Para ti: Archivo:Mi_Espeon.png. Lo hice ayer antes de irme al cumpleaños de mi prima. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 09:41 18 ene 2010 (UTC)) Adivino... GRACIAAAAAAS!!!! QUE LINDO, YO TODAVIA TENGO QUE HACER ES SPRITE DEL TUYO, LO QUE PASA ES QUE ES RARO... me imagino y me aprece de dratini...xD La madre naturaleza manda!!..Venu 01:22 19 ene 2010 (UTC) yo quiero el huevo con una flor pliiis--barbie angel o demonio Te habrás confundido,¿no?¡Añade algún pokemon!--pbc.. 17:18 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola se que no leeras esto en un tiempo (ya e visto tu blog) pero hace tiempo te vi en Wikidex y te queria pedir una solucitud de amistad, ahora desde aqui te pido: ¿Queres ser mi primera amiga de poké espectaculos? huevos pokemon ola esppi vi en tu perfil que haces huevos para novelas uieo saver si me podrias hacer una de ralts pliss que lo necesito lucarizard 12:44 5 feb 2010 (UTC) guinkas ¿Me enseñas a hacerlos? Porfa...mochita mi discursión Regalito de San Valentin Archivo:San_Valentin!.JPGTe quiere: PikaMar! 16:53 14 feb 2010 (UTC) marce! Hola Hola, soy Diana8, como mola tu usuario, a mí también me gustan mucho las evoluciones de Eevee y Eevee, si quieres puedes mirar mi usuario, haber si te gusta.Diana8 10:40 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8thumb|left HOLAAA val puedo aparecer en Tranformaciones aventuras y deseos pues si aparesco mi gijinka es este me llamare alejandro !! Archivo:Gijinka_de_growlithe.jpgy evulucionare Archivo:Gijinka_arcanine.jpg XX 17:44 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, soy Diana8 si te gusta te regalo este, la he hecho yo: Archivo:Dawn-Hik.jpg Hola Hola, ahora te pondre en mi lista de amigos (en cuanto tenga tiempo claro). Si que me gustaría salir en tu novela y pensé en ser esta, si no está ya claro: thumb|leftDiana8 18:47 21 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 ESPI podre salir XX 19:56 22 feb 2010 (UTC) Claro Espi!!! Si hablas de la imagen que hize de Kristal, con mucho gusto te hago una!!! n.n Solo pasame el personaje que quieres que haga =3 [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~']] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Toshi No Hagane]] 23:55 23 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola Espi puedo salir en tu pokénovela Transformacion, aventura y deseos? Me gustaria mucho Maya 18:38 24 feb 2010 (UTC) espi queiro hacer tambien una novela de los gijinka espero que no te moloeste si no quieres avisame voy a hacerla en otra wiki Ale 19:38 24 feb 2010 (UTC) y yo La verdad,yo tambien quiero hacer una novela de gijinkas.jmochita 15:49 25 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias!!!! Archivo:Espeon008.jpg ''Gracias espi Maya 18:58 25 feb 2010 (UTC)'' Okii Como veras estos dias no voy a estar mucho (solo en la noche) pero tratare de terminarla lo antes posible n.n [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'''Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~]] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Toshi No Hagane]] 15:59 26 feb 2010 (UTC) ¿Doble cumpleaños? ¡Que casualidad! Leyendo tu página he visto que nacimos el mismo día. mochita 14:37 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Te traje algo jijiji Mira: Archivo:Gijinka_Luxio.jpgSi podrias en tu novela esa que tienes de gijinkas creeo que se llama Transformacion,aventura y deseos, ese gijinka de luxio (el que te regale, es que estaba buscando gijinkas y me acorde de ti entonces te lo regalo, entonces...)¿puede ser mi primo? se llama Isaac y tiene 11 años (en realidad tiene 10 (en la vida real, porque si existe) pero le aumente un año mas jijijijijji entonces ¿aceptas? que sea amigo de todos porfysss Atte. Super PommyStar 20:45 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Yase... qeu dijiste no ala novela de gijinkas que iva a hacer pero queria saber si no cambiaste de parecer bueno sera la segunda novela que me impiden hacer le pregunte a stalin si podia hacer una novela de isla del drama y me prohibe Ale 23:34 9 mar 2010 (UTC) No dejala nomas ya ya no me importa estoy haciendo una nueva novela y ya no me importa Ale 20:43 10 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola ¿Me podrias dejar una lista con los personajes de tu novela con sus gijinkas? ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 18:21 15 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori puedo!!! quiero aparecer en transformacion aventura y deseo nombre: Zac transformacion: Archivo:Zac_y_togetic.jpg aparece: cuando estan en el mundo inverso el los ayuda a salir y sale con ellos dime si puedo o no =) att: Brahian 03:41 16 mar 2010 (UTC) premio sorpresa no yo entrego solo el premio sorpresa todos quedaran con esta cara :0 att: --Brahian 01:08 17 mar 2010 (UTC) hols!!! Hola espi , o vale , como prefieras k te dige . Como oy no tenia deberes me pase x aki y vi tus coments , oye , te apeteceria ser mi amiga??? Si no quieres , lo entiendo (porke algunos disen k soy una pesada) pero tu respondeme Oye , yo tambien tengo un pokemon online es este de aki Gracias a ti conozi a Rymee (mi pokemon) Bueno , te mando bebos y mi wikia (Munchlax-code wiki) si kerés has una pokenovela Chau SilverMay the best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 16:52 17 mar 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Espeon_trainer.jpgArchivo:Poke_258_Mudkip_1.png Hola lindaa o_o me tienes preocupado ^^, en cuanto puedo nos veremos, estare en el xat , hay podras encontrarme mas facil, la verdad estoy muy preocupado por ti linda asi que nos vemos lo mas pronto pocible si? ^^ besos--[[Usuario:EL J.C|'~'*¤Jc¤*~''' '''*And*''' '''*¤Riolu¤* ]] • [[Usuario discusión:EL J.C|'¿¿Yo encàntado y tu??' ]] hola encantada de conocerte soy maya10 me encantaria ser tu amiga espeon me encanta Archivo:Mi_huevito_de_espeon.pngtoma espero que te guste Maya10 15:09 24 mar 2010 (UTC)maya10 hols!!! Me encanto esta parte d tu pokenovela: En el pueblo, los chicos celebran ya que es el cumpleaños de cuando val se unio al grupo Sarume: Ya quiero comer torta Keyko: Gloton! Alejandro: Ummmm que rica esta la galleta Maya: No comas mucho o te pondras gordo Chicos: (Comiendo hasta mas no poder) ustedes les interesa solo su figura Chicas: Eso esta mas que obvio Zoey: (Tragando) Exepto yo, yo estoy mas que flaquita asi que comere y comere Todos: -_-III Hola espi...una cosa...¿puedo salir en tu pokenovela? la de transformacion aventuras y deseos? me encantaria salir!! si puede ser me gustaria ser : Archivo:Froslass_Gijinka.png y llamarme Alys Idea Si Alys sale en tu novela, se me ha ocurrido una idea: Yo me hago muy amiga de Alys ya que me recuerda a Glacie (ya que es Froslass es tambien evolucion de Snorut) y asi consigo no estar mas triste, y ser mas feliz. ' '''Que te parece? Mayita! 09:17 27 mar 2010 (UTC) ' Hola ¿has visto mi poke-parque? si quieres puedes dejar a uno de tus pokémon, incluso un huevito.Diana8 11:38 28 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola Me gustaría que aceptaras este regalo, me ha costado mucho. Archivo:Para_Espi.png Diana8 15:43 31 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Una cosa '''Como he visto k estas haciendo información sobre los personajes en hhumana puedo ser Archivo:Maya_gijinka.jpg así?Puedohacerle la información? Mayita!! ♥ Habla conmigo 12:14 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Espi Al final no me dijiste que si podria aparecer un personaje. Es el de gijinka infernape,se llamaria carlos, y si puedes el estaria enamorado de i y yo tambien pero no se me notaria. Yo siempre le haria nrojecerse más porque pso siempre delante suya y le guiño un ojo, porfiiis ponlo'--♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪', ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ 14:11 5 abr 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Vale n‿n '''hula, liindaa nwn, kmo estás?¿?¿? spero k ien, jejeje... uueno, kmo vi k maya t dejó un gijinka ioo tmbn kiise dejarte el míio x si vas a hacer mi artículo... ah! i io tmbn m ofrezco xa poner la información d mii artíiculo x si necesitás aiuuda okiis?¿?¿¿ =) uuenu aká t dejo la imagen: Archivo:Alex_(TAD).jpg i uueno, esa fue la k más m gustó xk habíia otras pero no las pude guardar u.u well, spero k puedas usarla i k io t pueda aiuudar con el artíiculo mi personaje... cualkiier cosa sii t incoomooda deciime okiis?¿?¿ xauuu, uapaaaa!! kiss!! *`'·.¸♥ανιι ƒαη♥¸.·'´* ~ ♫ ♬тнє вєѕт ∂αмη тнιηg♩ ♪ 16:46 5 abr 2010 (UTC) espiiiiiii!!!!! mira este es zac desconvertido n.n hay 4 para escoger en distinta ocacion: Archivo:Zac_transformacion_aventuras_y_deseos2.gif Archivo:Zac_transformacion_aventuras_y_deseos5.jpg Archivo:Zac_transformacion_aventuras_y_deseos3.jpg Archivo:Zac_transformacion_aventuras_y_deseos.jpg att: tu amigop ;P Brahian 01:04 6 abr 2010 (UTC) Espee hola amiga espe nose si estas enfadada con migo noc ontestas msi mensajes nisiquiera me hbals solo venia a desirte que si por algo te hice daños olo dimelo yte pedire disculpas espero qeu todaviah seremso amigas Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 23:52 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Fakejinka Tengo una novela de gijinkas en otra página y voy cambiando los nombres cada 2 X 3 para que quede bien y te pregunto 2 cosas: 1 ¿Puedes cambiar Lucario X por,no se...¿Zoroark? 2 ¿Admites Fakemons en la historia?Tengo dos Fakejinkas muy buenos... La historia mencionada:http://es.jira-chan.wikia.com/wiki/Una_aventura_h%C3%ADbrida mochita 17:40 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola Espi ¿que tal? Yo bien gracias ¿Quieres visitar mi Wiki, http://es.diana8.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Mi_p%C3%A1gina_de_inicio?[[Usuario:Diana8|Diana8]] 18:33 11 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Espii Aqui esta ale sin tranformarse ♥♥♥Ale/PR♥♥♥ 19:51 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Ale_transformacion_aventura_y_deseos.jpg Hola ¿que tal?Diana8 14:39 16 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8thumb|left Mira Para mi ghijinka: http://images2.layoutsparks.com/1/175993/anime-beach-cute-girl-31000.jpg --♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪, ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ 15:27 16 abr 2010 (UTC)Acelfoclori gracias estoy aliviada aih me alivie mucho esta asustaba pensando si estabas enojada ocn migo pero ya veo que no Siempre Hermanas saludos atentos Sofi Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 19:51 17 abr 2010 (UTC)frame|siempre amigas y ehrmanas Vale linda (= '''qóomo m voi a enojaar coon voos k sos diivinaa?¿? hahaha (= k peenaa k t kiitaaraan la pc... peroo uueno, x lo menoss ahora iia la tenés graxx!! ioo tmbn t kiieroo, ermaniiitaa!!!!! *`'·.¸♥ѕк8єя gιяℓ♥¸.·'´* ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 01:17 22 abr 2010 (UTC) Toma Espi Espero que te guste: thumb|left|226px Diana8 16:00 1 may 2010 (UTC)Diana8